Secrets and Lies
by Pixie is dangerous
Summary: This is another adda line story we created on NCIS Wiki. A long term secret is revealed. Can they all cope with the revealation? Read to find out. Jibbs, Tiva... Rated T just to be safe. Second in the Add a Line series


**A/N: Once again I wanna thank: Sorgiña, Hoorooblue, silmann13, Scorpio-Lady, Abbiefan1, Gibbs'Understudy, #1hotchfan, NCISlover161, MargyW, agentlucy, Ziva.and.Abby.Rock and Tiva4ever. Thank you all for joining once again :-)  
And, like the last one, some spelling errors, grammar errors, but what do you expect when you're so many about one storie ?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, but we wish we did. We only own the storyline and Jessica :-)**

**Hope you enjoy reading**

**Secrets and lies.**

Jenny walked into her house, only to find...  
"Jethro to what do I owe this surprise? I thought you weren't speaking to me...  
Gibbs stops, lifts his head, gives her one of his looks, which tells her...  
"Right! you're not speaking to me. So Special Agent Gibbs I must ask you leave my house immediately before I have you forcibly removed."  
"Nah...c'mon Jen, are you serious?"  
"It's Director Shepard. Now get out!!"  
"Fine, _Director_, but this is an unofficial visit. You know Jenny, you have changed since..."  
"Paris. You still remember, don't you?"...  
Yes, I still remember. Is that why you're here, and what is that in your hand?  
"Well, this Director is a ...uhm...a memory..._hell McGee where are you now_...uh...doodah... thing... for computers..."  
(Gibbs) Well, this doodah has info that could make life difficult for you, unless you take DiNozzo off that undercover job you've got him on, 'coz I think my son's suffered under your chain of command as it is  
"Jethro, are you blackmailing me?"  
(Gibbs) "Now that's a dirty word coming from that mouth of yours Jen. Mebbe I'll have to wash it out with soap, but...  
(Jen**) **"But you won't will you? And do you want to know why?"--  
"...because I'm not one of your agents who you can dominate with one of your stares and..."  
(Jen) "And because you know that no matter how close we were--are, I can make your life miserable if I want to. Now, what have you got for me concerning this case?"  
(Gibbs) "I'll talk to you when you get off that highhorse of yours. And remember you betrayed ME in Paris"  
(Jen) "Look, Jethro. This whole thing has got me on edge and If you don't leave, one of us is going to say something we will really regret. Please go. I'll see you at the office tomorrow."  
"No Jen, not if that one is..." "Special Agent Gibbs! Tomorrow, please..."  
After Gibbs had left, Jen went to the bar and poured herself a drink. She looked at the dark amber liquid in the glass and said aloud, "Bourbon. Now why do you suppose I'm drinking this?" The next morning--  
At the office Jenny picked up the phone: "Cynthia, get me Special Agent Gibbs, right now!"  
(Gibbs' phone rings) "DiNozzo" (Cynthia) "Uh! Special Agent DiNozzo, where's Gibbs the Director wants to talk to him right away" (Gibbs makes signs to DiNozzo that he doesn't want to speak to Jen) "I'm sorry Cynthia, but I'm not at liberty to say, it's need to know. However, if Director Shepard would like to relay her message to me, I'll make sure Special Agent Gibbs receives it" (Cynthia) "Just a minute, passing you to Director Shepard now"  
"uh...no...Cynthia, I don't wanna talk to the...uh goodmorning Director, no the Boss is not in yet, called early this morning to say he's gonna be late...okay, yes...yes, Director I'll tell him." Tony, a little pale looked at Gibbs and said...  
"What? Did you and the Director have a little fight last night there Dad?" Gibbs slaps DiNozzo in the back of his head. Tony replies back saying...  
"Sorry boss, must've had too much...  
Never will do it again." "Gibbs my office NOW!" said the livid Director of NCIS.  
(Gibbs) "You wanted to see me Director?" After she calmed down Jen drew a deep breath and said, "Jethro, I want to say I'm sorry I acted the way I did the other day. This is getting in the way of our jobs and it has to stop now. So please, for me, if not for me, for your team who needs your help. Let's get on with the job at hand. If we can, I will even try to stop being such a pain in the butt. Deal?" A wide grin spread across Gibb's face and he said "Deal" and turned to leave the room. When he reached the door 

he said over his shoulder, "I'm gonna hold you to that". Just as he entered the squad room Special Agent Tony DiNozzo hung up the phone and said--  
"Umm boss there's this teenage girl wanting to see the director" (Gibbs) "Right send her in...  
Gibbs arched an eyebrow and just stared at the girl. _Why does she look so familiar? Has he seen her before?_ "Boss, this is_..."  
_"I'm Jessica Shepard, Special Agent Gibbs" (Gibbs flashes a questioning look at Shepard) (Director) "We'll talk later Special Agent Gibbs" (DiNozzo): "Dad, um Boss, who is she?" (Gibbs) "Dunno son."  
Ziva whispering to McGee: "You know McGee, I can't put my hand on it, but there is something about that girl, her eyes, the way she looked at us, almost like...like..._Gibbs_!" McGee: "Shsss, it's finger, and are you crazy?!"  
(McGee) "Hey Abs, you seen that kid that's just gone up to the Director's office?" (Abby) "Yeah McGee, definitely something hinky about her. What d'ya think Tony?" (DiNozzo) "I think I'm gonna have to soft soap Cynthia, see if she knows anything."  
Gibbs: "Hey! If you three don't have enough work...Abby, why you're still here?"  
(Abby): "Hey! Bossman who was the kid that just went into the director's office?" (DiNozzo) - mumbling) "subtle like a sledgehammer Abby"  
(Gibbs) "We don't know Abbs, and until we do, remember rule number 8. Never assume anything."  
(Abby) "Well, I'm tellin' you Bossman, there's somethin' definitely hinky going on" (Gibbs) "Yeah! I think we got that much Abs, and we're workin' on it, OK?  
Just then McGee looked up from his computer terminal and said, "Boss, come here. You've got to see this."  
(Gibbs) "What the..." (and fainted) (DiNozzo) "Get Ducky up here now Ziva! I SAID NOW!! Boss? Gibbs? Dad talk to me...  
(Abby): "GibbsGibbsGibbsGibbs! Whats wrong?! Wake up ohpleaseohpleaseohplease!!"  
(Ziva): "McGee what the hell is on your computer screen?" (McGee) "Th-th-th-this Zi-Zi-Ziva-va" (Ziva): #!! No wonder Gibbs fainted ...  
Director Shepard came running down the stairs shouting: "What the hell is going on! Special Agent DiNozzo, why is Gibbs lying on the floor, what happened!! Then she saw McGee's computer screen and suddenly froze. Everybody is looking at the worried expression on her face."  
(Jen): "Oh dear! Oh my God! Erm where's Ducky? (Ducky) "Just coming. Ziva said something about Jethro fainting. Oh dear...  
Doctor Donald Mallard knelt at Gibbs' side checking his pulse. (Ducky) "He's coming 'round give him some room." (Gibbs) "What happened?" (Ducky) "I'm afraid Jethro, that you appear to have fainted. How do you feel?"  
"I think I'll live Duck. But could somebody explain to me what just happened! I mean, the last thing I can remember was McGee's computer screen with that p..pic..picture on it..."  
(DiNozzo) "Jen I think you've got some explaining to do and it had better be good for your sake" (Jen) "Well, when we were in Paris... (Cry from the Director's office) "MOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!"  
(Jen) "...when we were in Paris...I only met her by luck and everytime I wanted to tell something happened...like for instance the whole 'The Frog' thing and then there was Tony and Jeanne Benoit..." (Gibbs): "Enough Jen! I'm really interested in what happened 15 years ago! What are you not telling me?!"  
Jenny sniffed and said sulkily, "I'm not talking to you." Gibbs frowned and folded his arms, "Don't make me spank it out of you, young lady!"  
(Jessica) "Don't you dare hit my mom!!" (Kicks Gibbs in the shins) (Tony to Abby) "No mistaking the parentage there, Abs" (Abby) "You're telling me!"  
(Ziva) "They're as like as two beans!" (Tony) "Peas, Ziva. And you usually save that line for people who look alike, not act alike. to Gibbs You alright, boss? Not ah, hurt or..." Gibbs stares at him  


(DiNozzo) "Talk to me Dad! You want Ziva to interrogate the Director?" (Gibbs) "Yes! Good thinking!. Ziva take the Director to interrogation room 1 and do what you have to do"  
(Gibbs snapping his fingers at Jessica): "You, with me."  
In interrogation room 1, the Director said to Ziva "Can you tell me why Gibbs wants to interrogate me?"  
(Ziva) "NO!" " Now director WHO IS SHE!?" (Jenny angrily) "Why do I have to answer you Ziva?" (Ziva) " Because if you piss me off I will most likely kill you!" "Well...  
"You just have to say if you want your services terminated here at NCIS, Officer David..."  
(Ziva) "That doesn't work anymore director, now just answer my question unless you want to see an example of Mossad interrogation training techniques.."  
(Jenny) "You have no right... (Ziva) " Your threats don't scare me Jenny. But until you tell me who that girl is the FBI and homeland security are looking into you and the girl. She illegally passed over the border and is wanted.. Fornell will be more than happy to take the interrogation over..would you like that Jen?" (Jenny trying to sound calm almost crying) "Ziva send Gibbs in NOW...please and turn off the recording" (Ziva) "yes director"  
"And also stop calling me Jenny Ziva, I'm Director for you!"  
(Ziva) "While being interrogated your Jenny, NOT the director! You hear that Gibbs?" (Gibbs) "Yeah! But the recording stays on, like it or lump it Jen, so spit it out!"  
"How dare you talk to me like that Special Agent Gibbs. I may have been your probie once, but remember who's the boss now! And you're handling me like I'm a criminal!"  
(Gibbs) "Oh get over it Jen, you had no right to strike out verbally at Ziva" (Jenny) " Gibbs I demand to know what's going on... "Well Jen the FBI reckon that you help whatsherface in to the US and...  
"..and right now I have her in interrogation room 2 and one of you better start talking..."  
(Jen) "She's only a kid Jethro (sobbing)" (Gibbs) "Hey! Don't go there! You know damn well I'd never hurt a child! And besides I've got Tony doing the interrogation" (Jen) "Your little blue-eyed boy (snort!) Mighta known!" (Gibbs) "Stop time wasting Jen!"  
"Gibbs...for someone who is known to be this respected lead agent, you're quite stupid! Besides, by now your blue-eyed boy may already have been throwing his charm at her. You can't deny it Jethro, she is a beautiful girl with that red hair..."  
(Gibbs) "You obviously don't know DiNozzo director! He would never ever use his charms on a minor, however, beautiful she may be. And I suggest for your own good you retract that..."  
(Jen) "I'm sorry Jethro, maybe I was out of line...well, now that I think of it, I have to say it can also be the other way round, from the little I know of her..." (Gibbs) Yeah well, I hope not...can we stay on topic please Jen? I mean, you do remember I'm the one interrogating you!"  
(Gibbs) "McGee! In here now!" (McGee) "On it Boss". (Gibbs) "McGee, I want you to interrogate the director, and don't let her distract you with any of her ploys, just treat as you would any perp brought in for interrogation" (McGee) "Understood Boss!"  
(Jen promising to herself): _"Jethro, you're not gonna get away with this, so help me, you're not...and I promise you, the day will come that you're gonna answer to me!"  
_(McGee) "Now then director, please the answers questions without digressing, you know how much time wasting annoys Gibbs" (Jen) "Of course McGee. Now what exactly did you want to know? (imitating Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct) (McGee) "Director, would you please behave, or I'll have to add sexual harassment to the list of charges...".  
"Look McGee, I am not saying another word. I am Director of NCIS. I know the protocol and it is not being followed. Besides, haven't you ever heard the adage that you get more flies with honey than vinegar?  
Stop this stupid interrogation, let me talk to her--alone. Then you might get your answers.  
(McGee) "You leave me know other option director" (Argh!!) (Jen) "McGee stop! That's an order!" (McGee) "Sorry director but I only take orders from the Boss and that's Gibbs!"  


(Jen): "How dare you! Listen boy, your career here at NCIS staying only a Probie is getting longer! You are so totally under Gibbs' influence your on self destruction!"  
Maybe, but I'm not the one Gibbs is pissed with, so I know who I'd rather be...  
(Jen) "Fool! You're going to regret this.." (McGee) "Ziva! restraints please!" (Ziva) "Pleasure McGee" (McGee) " Now director just answer the question..  
(Jenny) "OK I will talk...the girl she is my daughter" (McGee and Ziva) "What??" (Ziva) "McGee go and get Gibbs NOW!"  
(Ziva) "And the father?" (Gibbs) "I am! Jessica confessed to Tony over an hour ago. And No! He did not use his charm on her. And why didn't you tell me before?  
(Jen): "Well, I wanted to yesterday when you were at my home, but then, you weren't speaking to me, remember?"  
(Gibbs) "I'm not talking about # yesterday Jen! I'm talking about 15 damn years ago! And you'd better have a good excuse or so help me god, I'll have you clapped in irons quicker...  
(Jenny throwing her arms in the air) "Oh ! so here we go _again_!! You better calm yourself down Jethro, it looks as if you're ready to hit me or something!"  
(Gibbs) "For crissakes Jen! Spit it out!" Ziva ask Tony to talk to Jessica again and see if he can do any better. NOW!" (Ziva) "Ok Gibbs! Keep your wig on!" (Gibbs) "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!"  
(Abby looking from the outside through the one-way glass): "What's happening here, Ducky?!...I'm starting to feel stressed out here...everybody is acting so weird, so violent, I mean the yelling and all, I really really really feel sorry for the Director!"  
(Ducky to Abby) "I'm afraid things are about to change somewhat around here dear girl. Whether it is for better or worse remains to be seen."  
(Jenny) " Look Jethro I know it is hard... (Gibbs) " Bloody hell Jenny! I don't know what to do what to say!...  
(Jen): "Oh, please _shut-up _Gibbs and let me talk!"  
(Gibbs) "Ha!! I'm waiting and make it snappy"  
Meanwhile, Tony was interrogating Jessica...  
(Tony) " So Jessica is there anything else you want to tell me?" (Jessica) "Look I want to see my mom!  
(Tony) "Well..." (Jessica) "I want to see my mom right now or else..."  
(DiNozzo) "Now look Jess threatenting me won't get you anywhere, you see when Da..I mean Special Agent Gibbs gives me an order I follow it to the letter, got that?" (Jessica) "But..." (DiNozzo) "No buts. Gibbs is very upset right now because your mom's been keeping things from him, and I think you know more than you're saying..."  
(Jessica): "Hey are you deaf or what! I'm saying nothing! And I don't care about this Gibbs agent who ever guy, tell him I say he can go to hell! Or bring him to me and l'll kick his butt to hell! I'm not scared of him like you! I want my mom!!"  
(Gibbs from the other side of the glass to Ducky) "Feisty little thing isn't she." (Ducky) "Yes, I wonder where she gets it? Are you going in?" (Gibbs) "Not yet. Stick your head in and tell Tony to come out. Let's let her wait just a bit. I want to have a calmer talk with Jenny first."  
(Ducky): "Yes, my friend, I think that is a good idea, because this past few hours you were reminding me of a lad that was at Eton with me and he was..."  
(Gibbs) "Not now Ducky...wait a minute, why don't you go and talk to our little lady friend and see what happens" (Ducky) "My pleasure Jethro!"  
(Jessica screaming from the other side of the glass): "Hey, how long am I gonna wait! Where's that good for nothing bastard that my mother said is my father!"  
Ducky looked at Jethro, "Why do I get the feeling the young lady means you?"  
(Gibbs): "Yeah, Duck, and if her attitude doesn't change, I maybe just becoming the Dad she never 

knew, 'cause she sure needs something else too!"  
Ducky chuckled gently, "I am sure you will handle the situation admirably, Jethro. Now I'll go and talk to the young lady." Gibbs grinned, "I'd get a kevlar vest first, Duck, if I were you."  
(Jenny): "Ahh... you're back Special Agent Gibbs, done scaring my daughter?"  
(Gibbs) "I thought you and I should talk about this first. Rationally this time. (Jenny) "It's about damned time. You've been acting like a lunatic!." (Gibbs) "Now wait just a minute, you have suddenly dropped a lot in my lap. Out of the blue I might add! How did you expect me to act?"  
Jenny sniffed sulkily, "I don't care about how you act, Jethro. I only care about...  
"...about what Jen, you think she's just gonna replace Kelly?"  
(Jenny) "Of course not. I know that could never happen. How could you even think that I--"  
Gibbs cut in, "Because I know you, Jennifer Shepard. I know the way your manipulative little mind works."  
(Jen) "That's unfair Jethro! (sobs)" (Gibbs) "Never said I was. Besides the truth always hurts, doesn't it? But what I don't understand, is why now?"  
Jen sniffed, "Because little Jessica needs a father." Gibbs snorted, "That little brat needs a keeper. She's spoilt, illmannered and distinctly lacking in discipline. Much like her mother!"  
(Jen) "I hate you Jethro!"(wiping her nose on the back of her hand!) (Gibbs) "Like I said truth hurts! And small favour you've done that kid by not reining her in since she was kneehigh. But don't worry, I'm applying for full custody..  
(Jen) "You're What! No way I'm going to let that happen! You can't even look after yourself half the time. How are you going to raise a young girl?  
"A lot better than you have, Jen! The child is feral!"  
"Plus, I did it once and I could do again just as good."  
"Look Jen, a custody judge will take one look at that brat's behaviour and probably charge you with child abuse."  
(Jen sneering) "Yeah! Hah! I'd like to see that" (Gibbs) "Tony, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Fornell, even my ex-wife Diane will back me on this custody case, you mark my words! For Tony, I'm the only real father he's ever known, same goes for Abs, Fornell's daughter Em dotes on me, shall I continue...?  
Jen pouted, "Don't you love me anymore Jethro?" Gibbs glared out her, "Don't try and weasel your way around me this time...  
(Jen) "Aw! C'mon on Jet!" (Gibbs) "For crissakes grow up and get over it Jen. You were never more than itch to scratch period!"  
Listening outside the door, Ducky and Tony both winced.  
(Jen - sobbing heartily now) "Oohhhh! That was cruel!" (Gibbs) "You gonna make me repeat myself all day, the truth hurts Jen, deal with it!" (Tony to Ducky) "Boy is he pissed with her!"  
Ducky looked at Tony, "Wouldn't you be, dear boy, if a woman kept secret from you that you'd fathered her child. Especially since you had lost a child so cruelly as Jethro did?"  
(Tony) "Yeah! you're right Ducky" (Jen) "Jet-Jethro please!" (Gibbs) "Tony call social services" (Tony) "On it boss" (Gibbs) "Well, Jen I'm waiting. Cat got your tongue? No skin off my nose if that's the way you want to play it"  
Jenny sat, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Turning on the waterworks won't work, Jen. You've pulled that stunt too many times before."  
(Jen) "Bastard!!" (Gibbs) "Never denied it. Now stop stalling!" (Jen) "Well, erm, I didn't realise I was pregnant until a month after I sent you the Dear John letter, and then I didn't know what to do. Then by the time I'd decided I was 4 months along. Later after Jess was born, I decided she would be mine alone until today, when she was sent home from school".  
(Gibbs) "Where has she been all this time? You had to have had help given your work load here."  
(Jen): "Yes, I had Jethro...but I think it would be best if we leave this right here, at least for now. 

Believe me it is better for all of us if you don't know, because the truth might..." _(Jen was gulping nervously, if he knew Jessica was raised by his estranged sister in Texas all the time there will never be a chance for them to be a family)  
_"Cut the melodramatic crap, Jen. And another thing? Why has Jessica got a Texan accent?"  
(Jess barges in) "I've leaving with mom's friend May-Belle Gibbs" (Gibbs) "So help me Jen you are losing custody if that's the last thing I do!. No wonder she's so wild and God knows what kind of crap May-Belle's filled her head with! Tony! (DiNozzo)"Yeah Boss!" (Gibbs) "Jess's stayin' with us have Ziva go to Jen's house pack a bag and have Abs go home with you and keep her company till I get home" (DiNozzo) "She old enough to watch Magnum or that kind of thing?" (Gibbs) "Yeah"  
(Jen to herself_-- "Oh dear Lord, now I have to call May-Belle, and get her here as quickly as possible_.) "Gibbs, I'm going home for the rest of the day I have to think this over." (again to herself--_and the first person who comes_ _through that door will wish they had not, even if it is Ziva._)  
(Gibbs) "What makes you think you can leave when you want?" (McGee) "Gibbs SecNav says we're to keep the director in custody until further notice, and Tony says Social Services are waiting in the SquadRoom" (Gibbs) "Thanks McGee. You were sayin' Jen?"  
(Jen):" No, nothing... it's okay if Jessica goes home with you for now, I'm tired Jethro, don't wanna pick-up a fight with you again, at least not now, so do with me what you want to...or what you think is right...it's okay with me..."  
(Gibbs) "Fine. Tony go get Jess and Abs, and take them home with you, I'll be home in an hour or so" (DiNozzo) "Okay Dad!" Outside interrogation room (Gibbs) "Ducky, give Jen the once over will you and see if she'll let you do the bloodwork, there's something she's not saying" (Ducky) "Leave it to me Jethro, I'll call at you home later"  
(Jessica): "Whhaaatt! I'm not going with you to _his_ house, I'm going with May-Belle!!"  
(Gibbs) "Look Jessica go home... the bedroom on the first floor...(Jessica) "NOOOOO" (Gibbs) "Look we can do this the easy way OR THE HARD WAY!" (Jessica) "Fine I'm going" (Gibbs) "I'll see you later we need to talk!"  
(Gibbs to Jenny) "You can go to your office, or anywhere else you like within the confines of this agency. But if you try to leave, you will be locked in an interrogation room until we decide what to do with you.  
If I were you, I'd pick your office. At least there you will be more comfortable. Another thing, you will not be able to make any outgoing calls until further notice by order of SecNav. You can however, expect one from him, and possibly a visit. DiNozzo, Abby will meet you at your place call me when you two have Jessica settled."  
(Tony): "Ok, Dad." (Gibbs): "And Tony, get some pizza while on your way home, I don't think anyone is feeling like making supper tonight, and there's not gonna be time anyway with our new guest at home"  
(Gibbs pointing at Jessica) : "And you! Behave yourself! Listen to Tony!"  
(Jess) "A pretty boy dressed in a fancy suit? Like hell!" (DiNozzo) "Cut that out! Make me cranky and you'll wish it was Gibbs you were dealing with" (McGee + Ziva) "That is so true!"  
(Abby) "Gibbs, I have some tests to run in the lab first thing in the morning." (Gibbs) "I know. Drop by your place and get whatever you need to spend the night. Ziva will be there bright and early so you can come into work. I don't want social services saying we left a 15 year old impressionable girl alone with no female escort, so one of you will have to be there until they decide what they are going to do with her. (Abby comes to mock attention and salutes then says,) "Yes Sir boss we've got it covered, but I think Jessica should ride with me for the very reasons you just mentioned. I even have a brand new toothbrush I got from the dentist in case she needs one."  
(Gibbs) "Excellent Abs. Knew I could count on you" (Jess) "I'm not goin' anywhere with that!" (DiNozzo) "Hey! watch that lip of yours young lady. Say one more word against Abby and you'll regret it!" (Jess) "Ok, ok. Jeez!"  


(Gibbs sighed and shaking his head) "This is gonna be a looonnngg night..."  
"... a really long night. (to himself) Hope Tony and Abby can do this..."  
(Back at Gibbs' house - DiNozzo) "Right girls how do you want your pizzas?" (Abby) "Whatever you're having Tony" (Jess) "Not fussy either" (DiNozzo)"Ice-cream?" (Abby) "Monkey chunk" (Jess) "I'm diabetic. Can I have a plain yoghourt?" (DiNozzo)"Ok Abby, Ok Jess. Hey! You bring your insulin with you?" (Jess) "It's in my satchel. I have enough for tonight" (DiNozzo) "Ok tell me your usual prescription and I'll get Ducky or Gibbs to bring it" Later (Gibbs) "Duck's given me the scripts for Jess, so I'll pick up on my way home. Should be there in 30 minutes" (Abby) "OK Bossman!"  
(Gibbs): "How's our little girl behaving, Abs?"  
(Abby) "She's quietened down bossman. I think she's just frightened and that's why she lashed out" - Laughter coming from the sitting-room, Gibbs walks in to see Jess and Tony laughing themselves silly at a film on the DVD (Tony) "Hey Dad! There's some pizza left in the kitchen, but you might want to microwave it. Did you get the meds for Jess?" (Gibbs) "Yep Tony I did. How're you doin' Jess? (Jess) "Ok I guess. Tony says you're my real dad, is that true?" (Gibbs) "yeah sweetheart, it is"  
"Why didn't you marry my mommy?" Gibbs sighed, "I wanted to, sweetheart, she didn't want to."  
(Gibbs) "That's what I'm trying to find out. And right now she's pretty sick too, isn't she?" (Jess nods) "But she won't tell me. I think that's why she's brought me to DC." (Tony) "You wanna an Abby hug? It'll make you feel better"  
"I'd rather have another piece of pizza." Gibbs laughed and ruffled her hair. Turning to Tony he said...  
"Your sister is so like you - stomach wins hands down every time" (Tony) "Yeah! just gotta improve her dress taste, at present it sucks like yours. OW!! (Gibbs) "You were asking for it" (Tony) " 'sno' fair"  
Jess giggled, and slipped her hand into her father's. She looked up at Gibbs...  
(Abby) "Aw shucks man! That's so sweet" (Tony) "Yep my family's getting bigger and better by the minute. Pity my real father would never understand this" Abby hugs Tony tightly (Tony) "Abs I can't breathe" (Jess) "Wow! Abby you're strong!"  
Gibbs smiled at his little family. For some reason there seemed to be some blurring of his vision. Jess cuddled close to his side and said...  
"Love you too daddy"...  
Gibbs looked down at his daughter, "I love you too, poppet." Abby started to cry...  
Tony became misty-eyed, so no-one heard or saw the figure in the doorway  
Ducky smiled gently to see the family group. His family group too, really. Gibbs looked around and saw him, and beckoned him to join them.  
(Ducky) "Don't let me intrude Jethro, I just stopped by to see how things were going. I must say this quite a heart warming sight."  
"You're not intruding, Duck. You're part of this family too." Jess looked up at Gibbs, "Does that make him my grandpa?"  
"Sure it does, Jess". Finally when everybody was asleep that night Jessica opened the window of her room and slipped through it all the way down until her feet hit the ground. She doesn't know the city well, but the thinks she will get her way back to NCIS where her mother was, and now the only way is by hitchhiking. She knows this is a dangerous stunt to pull but then, she just has to see her mother..."  
Gibbs voice spoke from behind her as she straddled the window ledge, "And just where do you think you are going, young lady?"  
"I...I...was just...uh..."  
Gibbs' eyebrows shot skyward. "You were just what, young lady?"  
"Just thought I would go see my mother, no big deal...really, sir"  
"I see. At 1am. I see that I am going to have to put bars on the window. I will take you to see your mother at a reasonable time. Meanwhile, you can sleep with Abby. I trust her to make sure you don't try to run away again."  


"But I'm not sleepy right now, and I really want to see her, can't we go now, she is also probably not sleeping after what you've been put her through yesterday..."  
"No, Jessica." Gibbs' tone was firm. Jessica pouted...  
"...oh, pleeaaasse, pleeaaasse, daddy?..." (Gibbs looking at her): _Oh, boy, I see a tantrum coming...  
_From behind him came, "Pleease Daddy, I'll cwy. Pleeeeeasssssse". Gibbs suppressed a grin as Jessica stared at Tony throwing an imitation tantrum in the doorway, then she giggled...  
(DiNozzo) "Jess, nobody can pull fast one on Gibbs believe me, we've all tried" (Gibbs) "Then why do you keep trying Tony?" (DiNozzo) "Just to keep you on your toes Dad (winking at Jess), OW! (rubbing his head) (Gibbs) "Just a reminder the second 'b' is for bastard" Laughter all round  
Gibbs' phone rings: "Yeah, Gibbs" "Uh, Agent Gibbs, sorry to bother at this time in the morning, but I'm calling from the security office here at NCIS. Sir, I think we have a problem. Director Shepard just left the building, she pulled rank on one of the junior security guards. At first he refused 'coz he knew what your orders were but the Director just _ordered_ him to open the door for her..."  
(Gibbs) "Damn! Not your fault. Did security cameras capture which way she went?" (Security Office) "I'll find out sir" (Gibbs) "McGee! Need you to locate Shepard. See if her cell GPS is on. Call Ziva see if she knows anything. And all report back here to me or DiNozzo" (McGee) "On it boss!"  
(McGee): "Boss, just talked to Ziva, she wanted to know if she has your permission to use some force on the Director if necessary..." (Jessica came rushing in shouting at Gibbs): "This is all your fault. Now my mother is gone, you should have taken me to her when I wanted to see her!! Maybe you are a bastard!!"  
(Jess starts punching and kicking Gibbs)(Gibbs) "Jess... JESS, stop it now! (holding her tightly..she starts crying) "Oh but I'm sooosorry I'm just... (Gibbs) "Don't worry let's just get to finding your mom!" (McGee) "Uh boss the director is heading here!" (Jess) MOM!...  
(Jenny): "Jessica! Jethro, let go of my daughter, or else...  
(Jess) "Mom! I was so worried about you. I wanted to go see you last night, but they wouldn't let me." (Gibbs) "It was at 1am this morning and she was sneaking out the window. I told her then that I would take her to see you at a reasonable hour."(Jen) "Well baby here I am. (hugs Jess then looks up at Gibbs) I came for two reasons. One to see my daughter, and two to let you know that I have sent a letter of resignation to SecNav."  
(Gibbs): "Whaaat...Jen are you crazy!! Look, I know we still have to sort out what happned yesterday, but...well I didn't think I would say this but your a damn good Director for NCIS!"  
(Jen) "Well apparently, I have lost the respect of the team members, and I seem to have no authority, so what else is there for me to do? I love this job Jethro, and you're right, I am damned good at it. But unless I can lead this agency and do so without being questioned at every turn, I may as well move on."  
(Gibbs) "Fine, it will just make room for me to take the place as the new Director of NCIS."  
(Jen) "Yeah, you would make a fine Director. Every time something went down you would want to be there on the line, not in the background. I know you. You are a hands on kind of guy not a paper shuffler, and you would probably get in the face of some big wig and wind up in jail yourself-- No, I don't have to worry about you taking my job. Besides, SecNav has the final say anyway." (Jess) "If you two can stop arguing for five minutes and listen to me, I have something to tell you. Mae-Belle just called and she has been granted temporary custody. I'm going back to Texas."  
(Gibbs): "What do you mean by _'back to Texas'? _Is there something I should know Jen? Come to think of it, has it anything to do with the Texan accent she has? I think the two of you got some explaining to do, _again_!!"  
Gibbs turned to Tony, "Get on to your contacts at Social Services, there is no way in Hell my daughter is going to my good for nothing sister in Texas."  
(Tony): "uh, Boss what is it with you and your sister?" "Ouch!...dad (headslap) okay... sorry, won't ask!" (Tony thinking: _but I will find out eventually, I'm part of this family too...)  
_

Gibbs gritted his teeth, "My sister has the morals of an alley cat. I won't allow her to continue to raise my daughter. Her conviction for prostitution should prevent her from gaining any sort of legal custody of my daughter."  
(Jessica) "But that means I have to stay with you!"  
(Gibbs) "Deal with it!" (DiNozzo) "Jess, you've got a big family here to look after you now, and we're all here for you. We look after own, right Dad?" (Gibbs+Jen) "That's right son/Tony" (Jess) "You all gang up on me, you mean"  
(Gibbs): "It doesn't matter what you think, you're staying! And while we're at it, we will also have to work on some attitude issues here..." (Tony): Yeah...and I don't wanna scare you now, but Dad has also some _rules _here at home which you really don't wanna break, believe me!"  
(Jess looking down at her feet) "I have to confess something" (Jen) "What is it Jessica?" (Jess) "There was no phone call, I just wanted to see which one of you would make the biggest fuss if you thought I was leaving. (turning to Gibbs and throwing her arms around him) and it was you. I really want to stay here. You guys are the best and Abby-- well, she is the coolest grown-up I have ever seen. (turning to Jenny) "Mom we can work all this out can't we? I mean--"  
(Jen) "Yes, I guess, as long as you don't expect your father and me getting back together again...there was just too much damage done in our relationship the past years..."  
(Jess) "OK" (DiNozzo) "You ready to start learning some of Dad's house rules?" (Jess) "Do I have to?" (Tony) "You wanna reach 18? And another thing any boy you like has to be checked out by me and Dad first" (Jess) "Abbyyyyyyyyyy!!" (Abby) "It's OK little sis, don't fret yourself out..."  
(Abby) "...but there is one important thing I have learned, after the whole Mikel Mawher thing, and that is you have to trust the Bossman, your Dad, like if there's a problem with a boy stalking you, you go to him first! That's very important, trust me, I learned the hard way..."  
(DiNozzo) "Exactly! You any idea how worried you had Dad and me that time Abs?!" (Abby) "Believe me I know now. Tony, d'you think maybe we ought to get Ziva teach her some self-defence?" (DiNozzo) "Good idea Abs" (Jess) "Yeuk! You guys sound like the 3 Musketeers" (Abby) " 'cept we're better!"  
(Gibbs) "Yes, some self-defence might be a good idea, but remember Ziva, if you hurt my little girl in the process, you hurt ME, and trust me, you don't wanna do _that_...and maybe you should leave the knife-thing for awhile"  
(Ziva) "Yes, Gibbs. We'll start tomorrow Jess, yes?" (Jess) "Cool!" (Gibbs) "Jen, Duck I want to talk to you to now, alone!" (Duck) "I think you ought to tell him my dear" (Jen speaking low) "I've got.. I've got cancer" (Gibbs) "You sure?" (Duck) "Analysis confirms it Jethro, there's metastasis with lymph node invasion" (Gibbs) "How long...?"  
(Jen) "Well, to be honest, I had cancer long before we even met Jethro, but at the time I was better and test results came back negative. I thought I was clean of the cancer. It's only about three months back I got sick again..."  
"I've got about 3 to 6 months" (Gibbs) "What about chemo?" (Ducky) "It's too spread Jethro. Apart from the initial tumour there are several others, two of which are particularly aggressive leading to the massive metastasis. According to the oncologist treating her in Paris, she's been on a cocktail of analgesics for a number of years, which masked the comeback, and by the time she went to him it was too late to do anything but step-up the dose, hence some of Jen's unfortunate recent decisions" (Gibbs shouting) "And you were gonna' tell us when?"  
(Jen sobbing) "Please Jethro, lower your voice, Jess knows nothing..."  
(Jen) "...and that is also why I let Jess came to DC, I know I should have told you a long time ago but there is nothing I can do now about it. I wanted her to meet her father and I hoped that the two of you would get closer. Jethro, who else is gonna be there for Jess when I'm gone?"  
(Gibbs) "Hush Jen. Everything'll turn out alright. At least you had the commonsense to bring Jess here, and you we'll always look after her. D'you think it's a good idea to stay alone in your house?"  


(Jen) "I'm still pretty much capable of helping myself Jethro, and with Jess also in the house I'm not alone..."  
(Gibbs) "Jen, Jess is going to be living here from now on with me, and I'll Abs and Tony stay until she settles. Think you should do the same. It wouldn't do for the kid to come home from school and find you unconscious or worse." (Jen) "You're right Jethro, I hadn't thought, I'll have Ziva pack some things and bring them over."  
Meanwhile, while Jen and Gibbs were talking Jessica went into the house to make her Mom and Dad some coffee. She suddenly noticed the entrance to the basement. She had always been curious. Her mother once told her about her "crazy father" building boats down in his basement. Maybe she should have a look around, what harm could be done?...She looked at one of the power tools. Wow, that's cool, she had always wondered how handling one of those would feel... She picked it up and pushed the 'on' button..."  
"Ohhh maybe this wasn't such a good idea ahhhhh!" (Jen and Gibbs) "Jessica JESSICA!"  
Gibbs' heart skipped a beat when seeing her finger bleeding. (Gibbs) "What do you think you're doing?! That's house rule # 3, you don't touch the electrical equipment down here, or else it's gonna leave you with more than a sore finger!!"  
(Jessica) "I'm sorry, it just sort of got away from me and the next thing I know--" (Gibbs) "You are bleeding. Well let this be a lesson to you. You can go down to the basement and look all you want to, but like I said, no touching any tools unless I am with you anyway, okay? (Jessica) "Okay (Gibbs) "You are lucky you just nicked your finger. you could have lost it just as easily.  
"Yeah...I know...sorry again dad...mom, but I just wanted to ...  
(Gibbs) "Just be careful next time Jess alright! Now do you want something to eat?" (Jess) "Yeah please" (Jenny) "Come on then Tony and Abby have some food upstairs" Ding-Dong...(That was a doorbell!) (Tony) "I got it! Hey Ziva what are you doing here?" ...  
(Ziva) "I need to talk to Gibbs now! Oh! these bags have things in for Jess and the Director". (Tony) "What's up Ziva?" (Ziva) "I'll you both at the same time, but now get Abby to distract the director, quickly!" (Tony) "OK! OK! Keep yer hair on!"  
(Tony) " Hey Abbs, Ziva wants you to distract the director for a while."  
(Abby) "What's up Tony?" (DiNozzo) "Something hinky by all accounts" (Abby) "OK, but mind you keep me informed"  
(Tony) "Dad Come quick!...So what's the matter Zeevah? (Ziva) I just.. (starts crying) spoke to my father about Jenny... it's not good!  
(Gibbs) "It's OK, calm down and just tell us what he said" (Ziva) "H-h-h-he said he was going to shoot her like Ari did Kate" (DiNozzo) "Bastard! Don't worry we won't let him, OK?" (Ziva) "OK" (Gibbs+DiNozzo) "Jess!" (Gibbs) "Does he know about Jess?"  
(Ziva Crying) No he doesn't know..how can he be such a selfish bastard! (Tony pulling her into a hug) "Comeon Ziva we'll get through this... (Gibbs) "Tony you calm Ziva down your probably the best person for the job at the moment...(Gets out his cell) MCGEE! My house now!  
(McGee) "On my way Boss!" (Gibbs) "Tobias I need your help now, Ziva's father's after Jen" (Fornell) "Damn! OK, count me in Jethro"  
Meanwhile Jessica went looking for Gibbs: "Daddy what's wrong, why are you so upset and why is Ziva crying?"  
(Gibbs) "Don't worry honey, everything'll be OK, Ziva just got a bit of bad news, and when one of mine gets upset then I get upset, OK." (Jessica) "OK daddy. Can I play with Abby on the PSP?" (Gibbs) "Sure, sweetheart."  
McGee and Fornell arrived with screeching tires in front of Gibbs' house, jumped out and walked straight into the house to find..."  
Jess and Abby playing on the PSP, Ziva crying in Tony's arms, Jen coming round from a faint with 

Ducky in attendance, and one very pissed Gibbs...  
(Gibbs) "Where the #!# have you been McGee!"  
(Gibbs): "...and Fornell, I hope you didn't fall for one of Diane's tricks again 'coz she used to try it with me when I had a call out!"  
(Fornell) "No, Em's got appendicitis and she just came out of surgery a half hour back" (Gibbs) "Sorry, Tobias, really, I know I don't apologise, but well Em's kinda special" (Fornell) "It's OK Jethro, McGee here filled me in, and I've had Sacks put out a BOLO for Ziva's father. Whaddaya need me to do?" (Gibbs) "I was kinda hopin' you'd look after Jess and Abby for me, but with Em in Bethesda it wouldn't be right" (Fornell) "I dunno, the gals'd keep each other company"  
(Gibbs) "Okay then, let's deal with this other issue. There is a bolo out on Ziva's father and my informer says that he is somewhere here in DC. He wants revenge, Fornell, he wants Jenny and I can't let that happen, I'm not gonna lose someone again, not now that Jess is here...not in this way..."  
(Fornell) "Uh, who's Jess?" (Gibbs) "Mine and Jen's daughter, just found out today, but there's no mistaking her parentage" (Fornell) "Don't worry Jethro we'll work with you on this, because we've got issues with this guy too. Sorry for Ziva though"  
(Gibbs) "McGee!" (McGee) "Yeah, Boss!" (Gibbs) "Anything on David yet?"  
(McGee) "Yeah Boss! Marines have got him cornered at the Navy Yard and are holding him till we get there". (Gibbs) "Good work McGee" (Ziva) "I want to go with you Gibbs" (DiNozzo) "Not a good idea it's your father" (Gibbs) "Tony's right, you stay here"  
(Ziva) "But Gibbs... I'm the only one that could talk some sense into my father, yes? Just give me a chance and let me do the interrogation, I know him, he maybe Mossad, but he is not someone who would just kill somebody out of revenge. I mean, there must be a reason why he was acting like that. Maybe he would open up to me and tell me why he wanted Jenny dead."  
They were all standing in the observation-room looking at Ziva's dad sitting in interrogation. (Gibbs): Ziva, go talk to him. If you don't, I'll do it. (Ziva): I'm on my way Gibbs...  
(Ziva) "Shalom dad" (Dir. David) "Shalom, both my daughters are long dead you must be confusing me with somebody else, you're my son Haswari's assassin correct?" (Ziva) "I was doing my duty as a good Mossad officer, he was a traitor to Israel. Now what you have you against Director Shepard?" (Dir. David) "I don't talk to assassins" (Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee are all watching furiously - McGee and Sacks trying to control Gibbs and DiNozzo)  
(Ziva): Kick it off. I'm your daughter, I'm Ziva David! (Tony): Knock Zee-vah. Knock it off. (Shaking his head not able to say it to her)...  
"Ziva, you have become soft since you're in the US. (Ziva) Father, try and be strong when they talk to you, please..."  
(Ziva) "Why do you want to kill Director Shepard?"  
(Dir. David) "Forgotten how to interrogate too, I see" (DiNozzo barges in) "Excuse me, Gibbs wants you Ziva, I'll take over" (Ziva) "OK" (Dir. David) "Pretty boy to be working here, aren't you?" (DiNozzo) "That's what they all say. Now then, why is Israel against Director Shepard or is this a personal vendetta? According to the Israeli Embassy they have nothing against the Director of NCIS, quite the contrary. So, tell me, did she turn you down for somebody else, is that the problem?..(Gibbs: "very clever Tony, let's see if he falls")..  
(Dir. David) "Don't be absurd! How could I ever be attracted to her? Besides, she is an egotistical fool!. The very idea!" (Gibbs) "To use a phrase I heard Ducky use once,-- Methinks he doth protest too much."  
(DiNozzo) "So if I understood you correctly sir, you tried to court Director Shepard and she turned you down" (Dir. David) "She refused to become Jewish" (DiNozzo) "And what's wrong with that?" (Dir. David) "I have a reputation to uphold, so marrying a non-Jewish woman would be out the question" (DiNozzo) "Aha! But bedding her was not a problem?" (Dir. David) "But she wanted marriage, and 

divorcing my wife was out of the question" (DiNozzo) "And that's why you're trying to kill her?" (Dir. David) "And, she's made my daughter soft... "  
(DiNozzo): Nah, Ziva isn't soft, she's actually a pretty tough woman. Maybe even tougher than she was in Mossad... (Tony thinking):_ Okay, I'm maybe lying a little bit here...  
_(DiNozzo) "I'm surprised someone of your standing could be so petty and puerile, not to mention a little sad. A deportation order will be requested and sent to your embassy sir. Special Agent McGee and Agent Sacks would you mind escorting this gentleman to the Israeli Embassy handcuffed" (Hope Ziva's still speaking to me after this thought Tony)...  
_Ding..._ The elevator doors opened so Tony could walk into the squad room (Tony): Ziva? You okay? (he knelt down beside her chair) (Ziva): Uhm.. No...  
(DiNozzo): "You cross with me?" (Ziva): "Not with you. Do you think Gibbs would have me as a daughter like Abby? I don't want a father like mine" (starts crying)  
(DiNozzo): Ziva, look at me. Gibbs is like a father to you. You're always welcome in the family, not that you're family, because you're a part of our family Ziva. (Ziva): No, I'm not a part of any family anymore. I'm not even a part of my own family...  
(DiNozzo) Ziva... listen to me, you are a part of this family, and you always be, because we like you, okay?  
(Ziva) "Even Abby?" (DiNozzo) "Why do you ask that?" (Ziva) "She said I was the black goat in my family" (DiNozzo) "It's black sheep Zee-Vah! Ow!" (rubs back of head)  
(Gibbs) "Stop annoying Ziva Tony...nobody is messing with my girls, not even you DiNozzo!" (Tony) "Yes boss, never boss..." (Tony whispering to Ziva) _"You see Zee-Vah, he cares about you!"  
_(DiNozzo)"So what happens now Boss?" (Gibbs) "I need your reports from all of you by 16:00h with all the "I"s dotted and "T"s crossed, SecNav's orders" (Ziva) "What about the director Gibbs?" (Gibbs) "I'll tell you all after dinner and Jessica's gone to bed" (Ziva) "What dinner and where?" (Gibbs) "Tony explain would you!" (DiNozzo) "Yes Dad!" (mock salute) Ow! (rubs his head)"  
(DiNozzo): So Ziva. Are you coming or will you be sitting there all night long? (Ziva): uh... I'm coming Tony.


End file.
